Waves Come In, Waves Go Out
by fredsavage
Summary: Maura needs space to process their last few months and Jane trusts her to come back to her.
1. Chapter 1

Early autumn leaves cascade around them on a sunny Wednesday morning. Jane and Maura stand stretching on the sidewalk. They don't talk, the silence comfortable -only the rhythmic in and out of their slowing breaths breaks the silence. They had been running together more ever since Dennis and Dominic and Lydia and the warehouse and just everything. Maura asked Jane to run with her and Jane said yes without complaining, her need to be near the doctor over-ruling her distaste of the monotony of running.

Jane peers over at Maura sitting down on the sidewalk continuing with some deep stretches. Jane smiles, Maura always had more patience for the stretching than she does. Jane knows something is up with her friend. Maura has been quieter than usual, more subdued. Flashes of the good doctor are there which gives Jane hope but something is off. Jane hopes just time together, building new memories will help them move on from the horrid last few months they have had. Truthfully it feels to Jane like there is a change in the air; she doesn't think it will be bad but only different. Her eyes flutter shut as she leans into the stretch before returning her gaze to Maura and her wild ponytail and flushed cheeks.

"Jane, I can feel you scrutinizing me. What is it?" Maura asks quietly leaning to grab her calf.

Jane abruptly looks away, "What? No, I'm not."

Maura smiles wide enough that her dimples pop out. "Please, Jane, talk to me." Maura says as she stands, brushing leaves off her backside.

Jane smirks at her best friend, considers her next words, "Do **you** wanna tell **me** what's up? It seems like you've been trying to get up the nerve to tell me something the last couple days. Something you think might upset me is my guess."

Maura narrows her eyes at Jane while turning to sit on the front steps of her house. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Jane plops right next to her on the steps their thighs touching warmly.

"Read me so well? So consistently?" Maura says a bit exasperated.

Jane chuckles. "We're best friends. Still, even after everything. And I know you, you let me know you. And besides you know me just as well." She finishes more seriously.

Maura nudges Jane with her shoulder affectionately.

"And seriously? "

Maura nods.

"I care about you so, so much and we've had a crappy bunch of months and you haven't truly bounced all the way back," Jane pauses, "Understandably, and I want to help you in whatever way I can." Jane finishes and gently reaches over to take hold of Maura's right hand in both of hers. She gives it a squeeze.

Maura looks sideways at Jane, her chin propped in her free hand balanced on her spandex clad knee. She squeezes back and turns to look out into the street, tracking stray leaves as they fall to the ground.

"This is why you're _my_ best friend. At work you do this almost _oafish, detective, one of the guys swagger _thing but then with me, you're this thoughtful, sensitive best friend who is so patient and kind. You're an amazing paradox, actually." Maura finishes smiling to herself and then looking at Jane.

Jane sputters, "Oafish? I'm…thanks, I guess? I am very glad we're best friends too?"

Maura smiles, pats Jane's hand still clasped with hers with her free hand. "It was a compliment."

"Of course." Jane murmurs with an indulgent smile.

"I have a plan of what I think I need to do to get "all the way back" as you say but I am afraid it might upset you. And these last few months have been taxing for you as well."

"Humph. Just say it. I love you. We are LLBFF's right?"

Maura takes a deep breath in before placing her other hand onto Jane's. "OK then –before you and your family and our friends I always dealt with obstacles in a more solitary manner. I went away where I could work out things separate from the distractions of work and people. I would run and meditate and do yoga and things would work out and everything would be OK. But now I have you and you give me support and understanding I haven't had before. And I have Angela and others who are here to help me cope but I think the rest of the work I still need to do on my own." Maura trails off finally looking Jane in the eye.

Jane continues to rub her thumbs over Maura's knuckles in soothing circles. She remains quiet waiting for Maura to finish.

"See? Look you're so patient with me. With others, not so much."

Jane runs fingers through a tangled pony tail, "Ah, well, it comes and goes." She says laughing. "Keep going."

Maura clears her throat looking at her running shoes, the greens and greys, the fluorescent yellow, ridiculous shoe laces that Jane had put in without asking her. Smiling to herself, "So…I'm going to go away for a few days to finish the "work" we've been doing and get all the way back. My brain does so much processing; I need some space for it to do it."

Jane looks at Maura for a few quiet moments, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, taking in flecked hazel eyes with adorable crinkles and a furrow between perfectly sculpted eyebrows.

She takes a deep breath in, "OK."

"OK?"

"OK. I trust you to know yourself best. I will hate every moment you are away but I trust you." She squeezes cold hands in hers one more time before rising from the front steps. "And now, let's get changed, you owe me breakfast." Jane says offering a hand up, smiling reassuringly at the doctor.

Maura nods and they head inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Maura left early on a Saturday morning, the sky a deep blue. She'd had omelets with Jane at their favorite diner and then she'd began the drive up to Ogunquit, ME.

She drove up I95 thinking on Jane. She'd been true to her word and hadn't pressed except to ask where she was going: Maine, could they still talk: yes, please especially before bed and when will she be back: next Sunday.

Maura had felt relieved to have told Jane and to be trusted. By unspoken agreement they'd spent the rest of the week's free time together just doing Jane and Maura things like running, movies, Jane cooked dinner for her, had sleepovers where they sometimes talked long into the night or fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

This morning they'd woken up a tangled mess of warm limbs, sheets and blankets, Maura's nose pressed into a solid shoulder. Neither spoke about their need for physical proximity both chalking it up to the craziness of the last few months. And now she was on her way speeding to Ogunquit and the inviting arms of the Grange Hall Bed and Breakfast owned by a beloved anatomy professor of Maura's and her partner.

Watching the road speed by she was confident this was the right decision.

It's lunchtime when Maura pulls up to the Grange Hall B&B. She hadn't been here since just after Jane shot herself. She'd managed a couple days which had made all the difference when Jane was in her Home Shopping phase.

Now she steps out of the car, gazing up at the bright sky, inhaling the salty air. Her chest loosens just a little as she turns her attention to the trunk and getting inside. Maura spies an older woman on the porch, graying hair pinned up in a haphazard bun, a worn navy polo shirt and khaki Bermuda shorts. She smiles widely and hops down the steps to help Maura with her bags.

"Maura, how are you?" The tall woman asks before folding Maura into her arms for a satisfying hug. Immediately Maura thinks of Jane before pushing that aside and returning the hug.

"Hello Kate. I am OK."

They share small talk about Maura's drive and the weather for the week as they gather bags and head into the house.

"Ingrid is very excited to have you this week. We saved you the back room with the balcony. We know you need space but we are hoping to spend a bit of time with you. You know Ingrid, she is finishing lunch -your favorite: tuna melts." Kate keeps talking as Maura follows her beloved anatomy professor's longtime partner deeper into the giant, old house.

Maura met Dr. Ingrid Tyne during an anatomy class her sophomore year at BCU. They had connected immediately on an academic level and then later as her advisor on a more personal level. Ingrid could see in Maura a potential that she hadn't been able to see herself. Maura couldn't begin to articulate what Ingrid's support and advice through the years had meant to her. Now she and her wife Kate, a retired school teacher owned this bed and breakfast and lived in Maine for two thirds of the year and played golf in Arizona for the rest. And Kate, Maura mused, was an equally important person in her life as well -more laid back than Ingrid, well read, astute and wickedly funny. Honestly she reminded Maura a bit of Jane.

Maura's trip down memory lane is interrupted as they make it into the kitchen and she is enveloped by the strong wiry arms of Dr. Ingrid Tyne, Professor Emeritus dressed in a green 'Save the Whales' t-shirt and faded navy shorts.

"Maura, sweetheart, you made it. You were brief on the phone but have you finally brought Jane to visit us too? Or is this a visit for mental health?"

"Maura chuckles, "I promise I will drag Jane here very soon but this visit is for mental health."

"I do keep up with the Boston papers no matter where we are –you've had quite an interesting last few months, haven't you?"

"To say the least." Maura answers quietly.

Kate is plating sandwiches and they all sit down at the table for time to catch up and settle in for the week ahead.

Later that night Maura sits on the balcony off her room, letting the light breeze clear her mind. She is wrapped in an old Red Sox sweatshirt of Jane's and is sipping on a hot cup of tea. Her phone sits on the ledge to her left as she gazes at the twinkly stars and can hear the faint crashing waves of high tide on Ogunquit Beach.

After a satisfying lunch with Kate and Ingrid they had left her to it, murmurs of shopping and a project in the yard as they all parted ways.

Maura had spent the afternoon on the beach, walking and reading, thinking, breathing.

She had shared dinner with the other guests at the big table in the dining room-laughing, meeting two other couples who were staying the week, listening, talking, trying her best to stay in the moment, be present. All the while hearing Jane's husky voice in the back of head imploring her to just enjoy herself, relax.

Now she sat on the balcony, drinking tea, waiting for Jane to call. They'd exchanged a few texts throughout the day but Jane had caught a case. A drug deal gone wrong which meant a lot of loose ends to chase down and busy detectives.

Maura is broken out of her reverie by her phone ringing. Seeing it is Jane, she smiles as she answers, "Hello, Jane."

"Hey," Jane says on a sigh.

Maura can hear rustling and a few low barks on the other end. "Where are you?"

"Trying to be in bed after a very long day but Jo is hogging your side of the bed just like you do." Jane playfully jests.

Maura chuckles, "I do not hog –do not exaggerate."

"Well I think we will need to agree to disagree on that one. God, I'm exhausted. How was your day?"

They talked just about a half hour about this and that, the new case, Dr. Incompetent Pike, seagulls, Ingrid and Kate, tides, Jane's poor dietary choices until finally Maura had crawled into bed and couldn't stifle a yawn.

Jane laughs quietly, "OK, doc, time to let you go. I need my beauty sleep."

"Oh, OK. Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Good night. Miss you." Maura whispers.

Jane rolls over to Maura's _side _of the bed inhaling her distinct scent of lemongrass and grapefruit and dislodging Jo. "Miss you already, too. Good night."


	3. Chapter 3

Angela let herself into Maura's kitchen on the third day that Maura had been gone. She and Jane had made plans to have dinner tonight. Her baby had looked dead on her feet this morning when they'd seen each other at the café. Her eyes a little duller, her shirt a bit more wrinkled. Thankfully they'd wrapped up the case late this afternoon, getting a confession, only paperwork remained.

Jane had told Angela she'd meet her at Maura's house. She had things to shower with there.

So, opening the door she expects to encounter a head of unruly brown hair sticking up over the sofa –these days just as likely some science documentary on the screen as Sportscenter. But the living room as well as kitchen was empty. She'd seen Jane's car in the driveway so she knew she was here somewhere.

Jo came bounding down the stairs as she places groceries on the counter.

"Hey, buddy." Angela coos, scratching the mutt behind the ears and on the belly. "Where's Jane, huh? Where's Janie?"

Angela follows the pup upstairs towards Maura's room –where her daughter, freshly showered is dead asleep, a worn BCU sweatshirt and yoga pants adorning her sprawled out body. Angela pauses in the doorway, her daughter so peaceful, face devoid of the scowl she normally wears.

Angela stops to wonder…Maura keeps stuff for Jane to shower with in her master bathroom? She looks around the room further and notices Jane's Red Sox hat on the dresser, the crime novel she'd lent Jane on a bedside table. Hmmm, she'd bet money that Jane's bedroom showed similar telltale signs of the doctor as well.

Thoughtfully, Angela gently shuts the door heading back downstairs to start dinner, figuring she'll let her daughter rest. Jo follows silently along behind her.

Once in the kitchen she watches Jo walk right over to her water dish that was always ready for her at the doctor's house.

Angela starts to lay out the lasagna fixings and continues to think on Jane and Maura, wondering. Angela could admit she was a worrier of first class proportions…two children as police officers and one an ex-con. She'd earned it, thank you very much. She'd always wanted them to find partners, contrary to what they thought, not for her but for them. Knowing and having someone to help cope, talk things over, always count on was something they deserved especially Janie. She gave so much of herself, put herself out there, she needed a person she could let catch her. Angela had always pictured Jane with a tall, dark haired man with a big smile –funny, tough…but now maybe she had to change her vision, perhaps a shorter, smart, certainly strong, beautiful woman was Jane's forever.

Angela was broken from her thoughts as feet bounced down stairs to reveal her somewhat refreshed first born.

"Ma, hey. Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." Jane says sheepishly coming up to kiss her cheek and steal some cheese from the snack Angela was having.

"No worries, Janie. Lasagna is in the oven and I'm just enjoying some wine and cheese and crackers. This cheese is amazing, where does Maura get it?"

"Trader Joe's, I think." She answers absently, drinking a glass of water before she allows herself a beer.

"Water, Jane?" Angela asks pushing the cheese plate towards her daughter.

"Huh? Um, yeah –Maura and I made a deal: always a glass of water before beer. I don't drink enough water." She says matter of factly making a couple of cheese and cracker sandwiches.

Angela stares incredulously at Jane, speechless.

"What?" Jane asks mouth full of crackers.

Angela flutters her hands "-Oh nothing. How are you doing, really?"

Wiping her mouth, "Much better. The shower, the nap, the case being solved. Much better." Jane says before finishing off her water and heading to the fridge to pull out a beer, deciding she's earned one of the fancy beers that Maura keeps in there for her.

"So have you talked with Maura today?" Angela asks, sipping wine.

"No. I'm trying to give her the space she needs. Just a couple of texts this morning. We'll talk tonight before bed. I can't believe she will be gone until Sunday." She plops on the stool opposite her ma.

"How does she seem?" Angela asks.

"I think good. She's been outside a lot. Running, some yoga, her friends own the B&B she's staying at. Seems good." Jane trails off.

"But?" Angela prods.

"What? Oh, but nothing. She needs her space, can't have us –me, around all the time to crowd her."

Angela puts her hand on Jane's. "She doesn't feel like you crowd her. She needs you and she knows it. Just like you know how much you need her. Now maybe the rest of us crowd her but not you." Angela finishes and stands to check on the lasagna.

"Maybe." Jane allows. "I just miss her, just being able to see her –be next to her. I didn't realize…" Jane stops, realizing she said her thoughts out loud to her mother, no less.

"Oh, Jane…" Angela says. "Maybe you should just go up there. See for yourself."

Jane looks down at her hands, worrying the scars there, deciding to just be honest. She was too tired for anything else. "Believe me, I've thought about it. But I told her I trust her so I don't want to worm my way into her time away."

Angela turns to pull the lasagna out of the oven choosing to stay silent hoping Jane will continue. She's cutting into the steaming lasagna when Jane speaks.

"Maura didn't grow up like us –she had to figure a lot out on her own and I know she knows she doesn't have to do it like that anymore but…I want her to feel like I, _we_ are part of her support system not a replacement."

"Jane. She does. She knows."

"I know, I know it's just since the warehouse and Paddy and everything else –I know I can't lose her, again, ever." Jane's voice is vehement.

Angela places a plate of lasagna in front of her, along with a new beer.

"You won't. You both learned some things about yourselves and each other."

Jane takes a bite of lasagna. "Ma, this is amazing. Just what I needed after today. Thanks for making me dinner tonight."

"You're welcome. Maybe you can feel Maura out tonight when you two talk. I don't like her being up there by herself."

"Ma." Jane narrows her eyes at her mother.

"Janie. You and Maura together, being each other's support, best thing you've ever done."


	4. Chapter 4

"Maura?" Jane whispers.

"Yes, Jane."

Jane burrows deeper into the soft sheets that smell of the doctor.

"I have a confession to make."

Maura settles deeper into pillows turning on her side, tucking her phone between her shoulder and ear. "What is it, Jane?" Maura murmurs wishing for the tenth time that Jane was right here across from her so she could run her fingers along a forearm, so she could feel the heat just coming from her body.

"I'm sleeping in your bed." Jane says on a smile.

"What?" Maura squeaks

"I may have come over tonight for dinner with my mother and had one beer too many and Ma talked me into sleeping over and now I am wrapped up in your amazingly soft yet crazy expensive sheets wishing you were here."

"Oh Jane." Maura says huskily. "I wish I was there too."

"Did you have a good day? My mother says hi. She's worried about you being up there all by yourself." Jane says quietly.

Maura sighs, "I am fine. Ingrid and Kate may not be Rizzoli's but they are filling in ably in your absence."

"I know, Maura. I said I trust you to know what you need and I do. I just didn't expect…" Jane trails off.

"Didn't expect what?" Maura says on a yawn.

"I didn't expect that you might be what I need to bounce all the way back." Jane pauses. "Maura, I am so tired. Can we say goodnight, now? Don't be mad."

Maura is speechless after Jane's confession. "Of course. We'll talk tomorrow?"

"Yeah. We have paperwork to finish and then hopefully it will be a very dull end of the week."

"Good. I will let you sleep. Miss you." Maura whispers desperately wishing Jane were there.

"Miss you too, Maura. Good night. Think of me on your run tomorrow. Pretend to make sarcastic whiny comments." Jane says chuckling.

"I will do my best. Good night." A smiling Maura hangs up.


	5. Chapter 5

Maura sits on the beach contemplating the horizon where blue meets blue and pink and orange. Fluorescent yellow laced sneakers sit to the side as sweat cools in the small of her back, between her breasts as she relaxes from her early morning run. She curls her toes in the sand.

She has to acknowledge she feels better, less stressed. She has created some space between her and the last few months. She found a yoga class in town –she's been running and walking each day. She's been taking coffee and breakfast with Ingrid and Kate then dinner with everyone in the evening. She's been choosing to spend most of the time in between on her own, letting her brain process at will unencumbered by her real world responsibilities.

But here in the early morning sun with only the seagulls and stray runners and walkers to keep her company she has to admit there is still a niggling uncertainty, a restlessness in her head, her heart, her intestines as Jane would say.

She misses Jane –the bedtime phone calls not enough and wishes for the nth time she'd just asked Jane to come with her.

She'd been so certain she needed to do this by herself, to be still and allow her brain to work through the events of the last few months. But now…she watches as sand sifts through her fingers, sunlight catching the crystals. But now she thinks she might need Jane for the rest. And after Jane's sleepy confession of maybe needing Maura to finish getting herself back, Maura was unsure what to do next. Maura has never been in this position before –having someone so close, so necessary to her life. Her thoughts continue to meander towards Jane and what they mean to each other and what to do next when a shadow falls over her outstretched legs.

Maura peers up to see Kate standing in front of her, hands on hips, sweaty from her own run. At 58 Kate still ran 2 or 3 miles most days and her and Ingrid played tennis or golf several times a week too. Maura couldn't quite talk either of them into yoga but what they did seemed to work for them. They were an amazing couple. Maura envied what they had, hoped to one day have it for herself.

"Hey there. Trying to solve the world's problems before 7AM?" Kate says as she plops down next to Maura in the cool sand.

Maura smiles and chuckles. "Not quite. How was your run?"

Kate smiles into the horizon. "When Ingrid said she wanted to move to Maine, I was skeptical. I love the city and all the energy but this…?" She waves a hand at the horizon. "This, running here every day –still getting to visit the city?" She smiles. "It's worked out –don't tell Ingrid I admitted she was right. I'll never hear the end of it." Kate shakes her head, laughing.

Maura laughs lightly, "You sound like Jane, she's loathe to admit that I'm right about anything especially her atrocious eating habits."

Kate laughs with Maura, "Ah, well we can't let you two be right all the time."

The silence is comfortable as they watch the sun slowly creep up the horizon. Kate breaks the silence quietly. "Things have changed haven't they?"

Maura looks at Kate. "What do you mean?"

Kate drops her knees so she's sitting cross-legged. "Well for more than a decade we've been your safe haven, your space where you can let your guard down; let your quirky brain process so you can be comfortable in your own skin. And here you are, three or so days in and you seem more relaxed, more yourself but…" Kate trails off looking into thoughtful hazel eyes, "but now by yourself isn't enough anymore, is it?" She finishes by looking pointedly at the well-worn Boston PD t-shirt she wears and points at fluorescent laces. "And I know you did not put those atrocious laces in your sneakers."

Maura drops her eyes to the offensive laces, "No, I most assuredly did not."

"And yet there they still are." Kate says nudging her shoulder playfully.

Maura caves after a few silent minutes. "Ugghh. I should've had her come with me. Because that is what I need right now –Jane –just here –close. But I'm so used to going it alone I…" she says slightly exasperated.

"So call her. Ask her to come, you're here 'til Sunday, it's only Wednesday."

"I don't want to be so dependent on her, so needy. I…what if then I go all in and she leaves? Gets tired of me?"

Kate mockingly puts her hand to her chest, "What is this, _Doctor_ Isles? You and what ifs? My, my."

Maura slowly lets a smile overtake her scowl, "I know –God, what is my problem?"

Kate wraps an arm around slumped shoulders. "You're scared, plain and simple. When you realize that maybe your forever person is right in front of you and has been the whole time and maybe…isn't in the package you were expecting then it is scary."

Maura stretches her legs out. "Jane is, is not a risk taker. I can't imagine she would want to take a chance on me."

"Bullshit Maura, bullshit. Now you may be awkward here and there but you do not trust easily and this Jane, when you talk about her –do you really think that?" Kate asks her brow furrowing.

"No, I just…" Maura is cut off.

"No nothing, let's go before Ingrid sends the police out looking for us. We have breakfast to eat and a phone call to make."

She helps Maura to her feet –turns her to face her, both hands gently on shoulders, "And if she doesn't feel the same way –because you're right sometimes that happens, you'll be OK –she'll still be there, she won't leave you."

Maura nods trying to not let her brain run away with the idea of her and Jane. "Kate, do you think Ingrid will make apple pancakes this morning?" She asks quietly.

Kate slaps her shoulder, "Ha. Great minds think alike –as that was my request on the way out the door…"

Maura laughs lightly as they make their way down the beach, strangely lighter, relieved to maybe have a plan, even if she was bullied into it. She smiles at Kate who smiles back.


	6. Chapter 6

It takes Maura until almost lunchtime before she gets the nerve to call Jane. She hems and haws trying to decide what to do. She knows she wants Jane in Maine but…

She's been pacing on the back porch of the Inn for close to an hour muttering to herself. Ingrid finally throws up her hands and heads out to the garden.

Frustrated, Maura makes her way down to the beach and plops herself into a rocking chair facing the peacefully lapping water of the Atlantic Ocean.

Maura looks at the phone clutched in her hand. Jane had texted her usual good morning earlier, mentioned she would be in the bullpen most of the day doing paperwork for her recently closed case.

Maura peers out at the ocean thinking –she glances at the time and makes a decision. She pulls up the number for the deli around the corner from the precinct back in Boston. The one with the Caesar salad she loves and turkey club Jane loves.

She speaks quickly into the phone placing an order for delivery. She waits a few minutes and then texts Jane.

_How's your day going? Had lunch yet?_

Maura bites her lip waiting for the response from her detective. Moments later her phone dings.

_Going good, thanx for asking. No lunch yet. Soon, my stomach's growling. __ How are you?_

Meanwhile back in Boston Jane can't keep the smile off her face as she sets her phone back on her desk and turns back to the paperwork strewn haphazardly.

Frost snorts next to her. "Text from the doc?" He asks cheekily.

Without looking up Jane replies, "Shut it, Frost." She allows herself a small smile.

Frost laughs out right, Korsak tries to stifle the chuckle threatening. Truth be told, both men had high hopes the two women who had been circling closer and closer to each other would take the last step, make the last move.

As Jane is about to turn on Frost a uniformed officer comes into the bullpen carrying a brown paper bag.

"Rizzoli. This was delivered for you, with a message: Share and leave the lettuce on."

Jane laughs and rolls her eyes at the confused face of the rookie before muttering, "Thanks."

Moving some papers to make space for the bag she sets it down and opens it up.

"No way." Jane says breathlessly. Looking up she smiles at the guys, "Guess who loves us, boys? Dr. Isles that's who."

She tosses a wrapped package at Frost. "Bet that's a BLT with sprouts, you suck up. And for you old man, I bet steak and cheese." She tosses a greasy package at Korsak.

"And for me a turkey club." She stands quietly thankful when her stomach growls loudly, startling everybody. If she hadn't already been in love with the doctor she would have fallen right then.

She places the turkey club on her desk and reaches in the bag once more. She pulls out two bottles of water and a bottle of Orangina.

"Orangina?" She asks out loud.

Frost looks up sheepishly. "That's mine. Dr. Isles may have been with me one time when I extolled the many virtues of Orangina."

Jane chuckles, she tosses the water to Korsak and the Orangina to Frost.

She's just about to sit down to her turkey club and send a quick but effusive thank you text to Maura when her phone buzzes.

_Is it nice outside today?_

Puzzled –Jane responds:

_Yup -50's. Thanx for the sandwiches. You rock. _

At the beach, Maura smiles. Before Jane can take a bite her phone buzzes again.

_Can you take your sandwich outside to the bench in the park? I want to talk to you about something._

On alert, Jane texts back.

_Everything OK?_

_Yes. Just can we talk in private?_

Jane takes a deep breath in, wondering what is going on with her friend.

_OK. Give me a few minutes._

After gathering up her sandwich and water she looks up at the guys.

"Listen, I am going to go outside and eat, get some fresh air. If you need me, just text, OK?"

Both guys just nod, mouths full. Frost's voice follows her out of the bullpen, "Tell Maura thanks for the sandwiches…"

Jane waves her arm in acknowledgement as she strides outside into the early fall air. Crossing the street she inhales deeply thinking about how what she's looking at is so different to what Maura is looking at. As she sits on the bench closest to the fountain, Maura's favorite, she sighs contentedly. Reaching into the bag for her turkey club, she thinks she'll eat half of the sandwich before calling Maura. Just as she is having that thought, her phone buzzes from the bench where she'd set it. Jane glances at the message smiling.

_You're sitting on the bench by the fountains, right?_

Jane just keeps chewing, smiling when the phone buzzes again.

_Call me when you finish the first half of your sandwich. Leave the lettuce on. _

God, how does she do that? Jane thinks to herself.

Jane tries to concentrate on the delicious sandwich, the sun beating pleasantly on her face, the people walking by and not on why Maura needs to talk to her in private. Is she staying away longer? Is Jane the reason she can't get all the way back? Did she sound too needy when she confessed she might need Maura to get herself back? Chewing the last bite of the first half she tries to breathe rhythmically. Finally she just decides to trust Maura like always and call her because honestly she just wants…needs to hear her voice.

The phone barely rings once before Jane hears Maura's "Jane…" on a relieved sigh.

"Hey, Maur, the sandwiches were a big hit."

"You're welcome. I know you're usually atrocious eating habits are even worse during a case so…," Maura trails off.

"Ha, ha, Dr. Smartypants. If you were here I would pinch your side." Jane harrumphs. "Can I put you on speaker phone while I eat the rest of my sandwich?"

"Of course."

"OK, all set, what's up?"

Maura can hear Jane unwrapping the second half of her sandwich and can picture her face as she eats her favorite turkey club. A giant seagull swoops close to Maura grabbing at an abandoned bagel with a loud caw. Maura lets out a startled noise.

Jane laughs, "Is that a seagull sitting next to you?"

"Certainly not but it was a little closer than I would have liked." Maura chuckles.

They are quiet for a few moments just listening to the other and the sounds at the park and at the beach.

Jane puts her sandwich in her lap, swallowing carefully. "Everything OK, Maura? Not that I don't miss you terribly and wish you were right here but…what do you need?" Jane asks softly.

"Jane, did you mean what you said last night?" Maura says tentatively.

Jane sits back, chest tightening. "Which part?"

"Where you might need **me** to get all the way back?"

"You want to talk about this now?" Jane croaks.

"Yes." Maura says simply.

"Well…" Jane tries to gather her thoughts. "Us together is when I feel the safest, at home, content whether it is at work, in the morgue, on your couch, walking Jo, running, eating together whenever –and you being gone has magnified that for me. But I can wait. You get yourself back, you do your thing and then we'll get me. I know I'm almost there." Jane trails off. "Do you know what I mean?"

Jane hears a sniffle. "Maura, are you crying? Geez, I didn't mean to make you cry. I just…you asked and I promised and…"

"Jane." Maura interrupts her friend's rant. "Jane, no…I just, you said all those things and _exactly_. **Exactly**."

Jane hears Maura laugh.

"Ahh –Maura –sorry? I have no idea what you're talking about. Help me out?" Jane stammers.

"Do you think you can get the rest of the week off? Until Monday?" Maura asks abruptly.

"What?" Jane almost chokes on her sandwich trying to keep up with her friend's train of thought.

"Do you think you can get the rest of the week off?" Maura enunciates slowly with a smirk Jane can hear in her voice.

Sparking hope blooms deep in Jane's belly spreading to her chest.

"Dear God, Maura please tell me you are gonna let me come up there and see you –be near you." Jane asks breathless.

Maura can hear the smile in the detective's voice.

"Jane Rizzoli, will you please come up here and be near me so we can get both ourselves back?"

"Yes, yes, yes. –thank God." Jane chants. Her delicious sandwich forgotten, she leans back on the bench, closing her eyes. _Thank God_ she thinks to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night Maura sits on the balcony off her room and feels lighter, relieved, her chest thrums with anticipation and something else she isn't quite ready to put a name on.

After realizing her and Jane both needed the same thing-asking her to come up had been a given, easy. They'd talked about details and a few places where Maura wanted to go while Jane finished her lunch. Off and on during the afternoon they'd texted – Jane had secured the rest of the week off, in fact Cavanaugh practically filled out the paperwork for her, so glad she was taking some vacation in the first place.

Jane was coming tomorrow morning and they would have four days to figure some things out together. Maura was both nervous and excited to see Jane, have her near, sleep pressed along her lanky frame, talk or not talk, just be together.

Maura stares out into the cool, dark night, losing track of time. Belatedly she hears a knock at her door. Glancing at the clock as she pads by, she thinks its Ingrid at the door with her tea. They had a standing tea date each evening.

She opens the door with an apology on her lips that dies when she sees a slightly disheveled Jane, her overnight bag on her shoulder, holding two wine glasses and a bottle of wine, a half smile on her face.

Maura can't help the giant grin taking over her face.

"Hey." Jane says tentatively. "This OK?"

"Yes – Yes." Maura says.

They stare at each other for a few silent moments. Jane takes in Maura's casual pony tail, her Red Sox sweatshirt, yoga pants, and the sun kissed freckles on her cheeks. She lets the relief in just seeing her friend bloom in her chest.

Maura eyes Jane's rumpled oxford shirt, blue jeans, and ragged Converse. She leans in eyeing the remnants of crumbs on her front, cocking an eyebrow, "Jane? Are those crumbs on your shirt?"

Jane laughs, "Umm, apparently someone's been telling stories about my 'atrocious eating habits'." Jane uses air quotes to emphasize the last part.

Maura smirks.

"And so a rather tall woman fed me a turkey sandwich and gave me the third degree."

Maura steps back into the room. "Oh, Jane. Come in, come in."

As the lanky woman made her way into the room, Maura continues. "Sorry, I may have told Kate the brussel sprout story."

Jane grimaces as she drops her bags on the floor and puts the wine and wine glasses down on the dresser by the door. "Awww, Maura. I can't believe you told that story to your friends." Jane says, playfully exasperated.

Maura looks at Jane, "It got you a sandwich, didn't it?"

"It did, it did. Come here please." Jane asks opening her arms.

Maura steps wordlessly into Jane's arms – twin sighs of relief as they settle together like puzzle pieces. Murmurs of thank you and love and missing reach ears…before they release each other reluctantly.

Jane clears her throat. "So? Wine? Balcony?"

Maura nods eagerly, grabbing Jane's hand as Jane grabs the wine and glasses.

Minutes later they are settled on the balcony, chairs pushed together, wine in hand, stargazing, enjoying each other's company.

The next hour is passed in comfortable conversation as they friends catch up on mundane details of their lives since they'd been separated. There are stories of Angela and work and runs and Maura's friends and the beach. They are careful to avoid anything too heavy, both too tired and too happy to just be together in proximity to dig into anything else.

"OK, Jane, "Maura admonishes, after she's yawned widely for the third time. "OK, time for bed, come on." She stands reaching out her hand to the still sitting Jane.

"Actually, Maur – aahh, if you want…Kate said the room next door is open in case you want your own space, you know to have your alone time."

Maura stops and turns towards the detective's hesitant voice. "Oh, Jane. I want you here and I want you close. OK?"

Jane nods, smiling and rises to her feet.

The women get ready for bed, brushing teeth, changing into pajamas. Maura slips out to get them glasses of water; having finished the bottle of wine they might need it.

Finally they settle side by side as Maura turns off the light. They lay silently for several minutes. Maura is fairly certain Jane is already asleep, her breathing even and slow.

Maura finally gives in and rolls towards Jane, threading their arms together and rubbing her nose against a solid shoulder. Jane sighs in her half slumber and rolls gathering Maura under her chin and in her arms leaving a kiss on a caramel haired head.

Maura is asleep after the next sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

Jane's eyes blink open to filtered filtered sunlight. Squinting at the clock and waving her arm at Maura's side of the bed she is unsurprised to find it empty. Since it is almost 9 o'clock she's fairly certain Maura has headed to yoga, remembering talk of an 8AM class. Stretching long limbs she realizes she feels good-rested. Rolling onto Maura's side of the bed, hoping for a whiff of the doctor, she sees a note on the pillow next to her.

"_You were sleeping hard._

_I know you don't love yoga,_

_so come down for breakfast_

_when you wake up and we can go_

_for a run?_

_Please? XO Maura_

Jane has to smile at the precise script, at the veiled command wrapped in a sweet request. Sighing, she gets up and digs out her running gear, gets ready for the day. Pulling out her running shoes she notices the laces are now white with yellow smiley faces. Jane is still laughing when she hits the kitchen and three faces look up questioning, one decidedly smug as well.

"Nice Maura, real nice." She leans down to leave a kiss on a warm forehead before sitting down next to the doctor.

Good mornings are exchanged. Ingrid, taking in the striking brunette, murmuring to Kate, "You weren't kidding. Maura DID leave the best parts out."

Jane peers at Maura who has a blush creeping up her neck.

"Alright, ladies…you get 10 questions total, and then no more nosy, nosy. And next time I am going to bring my mother so y'all can have a real hen party. Now feed me. I can't be interrogated on an empty stomach."

They all laugh, sighing in relief, chests loosening.

Ingrid and Kate spend the next hour asking questions and telling funny, quirky stories about Maura.

They never do make it on that run.


	9. Chapter 9

Late Friday afternoon finds Jane and Maura on the beach enjoying an unseasonably warm, early fall day. On their bellies, on the giant beach blanket Maura had brought, Jane reads a crime novel while Maura pages through the glossy pages of Vogue.

Truthfully neither is really reading, both thinking on the other.

The last day and a half had included the traditional Jane and Maura things: runs, talks, food, drinks, shopping, sleeping wrapped up together, holding hands and a host of other things which spoke of a new intimacy that they had hesitated to explore or talk about.

Jane had finally laid her head down facing Maura on stacked hands as Maura still read propped up on her elbows. They'd had an energetic day of boogie boarding, a long walk to get ice cream, paddle ball and a bit of kite flying. Maura reaches out to gently tuck a curl behind an ear, letting her knuckle drag along a bronzed cheek. They share a small smile.

Eyes still closed, a lazy smile grows on Jane's face. "Good day, Maur?" She asks softly.

"The best." Maura lets her eyes trace the curve of an eyebrow, a nose, a prominent clavicle, along a shoulder, and down a strong back. Moments later she lets her fingertips trace the same path.

Jane's eyes flutter open. "Maura?"

She doesn't say anything but leans down to press her lips softly, definitively against Jane's for many quiet moments.

Jane kisses back, raising up, pushing at Maura's shoulders until she is hovering half on top of the other woman. Maura's arms wrap around a slender neck. Sun kissed skin slides as legs tangle together.

"Maura?" Jane whispers.

Maura doesn't answer, instead leaning up for another kiss, deepening as tongues tangle and eyes flutter shut.

Many moments later they part, color high, breathing heavy.

Rearranging themselves so they can face each other, wrapped loosely around one another they look into the other's eyes.

Maura leaves a kiss on an eyebrow and settles her hand on the delicate skin of the small of Jane's back.

Jane sighs a hum of contentment into a warm neck.

"Jane, will you go on a date with me tonight? There's a place I'd like to take you."

"Sure. Maura?"

Maura tightens arms around the warm detective, "hmmm?"

"Are we really going to do this? I mean…I _really_ want to do this-be with you, for you but…" a nervous detective trails off.

"But what?"

Jane raises her head from her new favorite spot of Maura's neck to look her in the eyes, brown to green.

"But, I'm scared."

"Jane, me too. But we are good at talking things out and/or waiting each other out. You are so good at knowing what I need sometimes with me ever saying anything. We need to trust this – us."

Jane nods and lowers her face back into the warm curve of Maura's neck.

"I'll screw up," comes the muffled response.

"I'm bossy." Maura answers.

"I have atrocious eating habits." Jane murmurs on a grin Maura can feel on the sensitive skin just below her ear.

"Hmm." They both chuckle. "Let me take you out anyways?"

"Of course."


End file.
